


A Bite Out Of Time

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lavender Brown Lives, Memory Loss, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Lavender Brown wakes up in a room with no recollection of how she got there or who the boy next to her bed is.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Bite Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magic's Roll-A-Drabble. My given trope was Memory Loss. I hope you enjoy this pairing as much as I did.

Lavender didn’t even know how she could even possibly describe the pain that was travelling down her neck. It was almost as if the blood in her veins was on fire, but she knew that was ridiculous.

“Try not to move.” A voice said from next to her. She blinked her eyes open to see that there was a boy, about her age, maybe slightly younger, standing over her.

“Who are you?” She asked slowly though there was something in the boy’s expression that told her that she was supposed to know who he was.

“Lavender…” His voice was soft, slightly shaky, but it was clear that he was trying to comfort her. It however wasn’t comforting to have someone that she didn’t recognise know her name. “You really don’t remember?” He asked slowly as he moved to sit down in the chair that was in her eye line. It bothered her that he seemed to be totally comfortable around her yet she still had no clue who he was.

“No. I don’t.” She said matter-of-factly, her eyes flickering across his features as she looked for some sort of sign that she might know him from somewhere, but nothing seemed familiar. “How do you know me?”

“Uh. I’m Peter.” He told her, the concern on his features was only deepening now and that in itself was making her start to feel nervous. “What’s the last thing that you remember?”

Something told Lavender that they had been here before, but she didn’t dare say that as she tried to think. Her eyes closed out of reflex and she swallowed thickly as the flashes of the battle passed through her mind. “I was at Hogwarts. We were fighting… Someone grabbed me.” The pain in her neck seemed to increase tenfold then and she flinched. She didn’t see who grabbed her, she just remembered the searing pain and then everything had gone dark.

“You - uh - right.” When Lavender opened her eyes she saw that Peter had moved to sit on the bed beside her now and he was taking her hand into his. He was far too familiar with her, but she didn’t have the energy to fight it just then. “There’s no easy way to say this then.” He began as his thumb rubbed along the back of her hand gently. “You’re in a Stark facility. The someone who grabbed you was a werewolf. I believe his name was Fenrir Greyback. You were essentially dead.” Lavender got the feeling that he had explained this all once before. “Mr Banner and Mr Stark brought you here to see if they could save you.”

Lavender blinked rapidly as she looked up at him. She had no idea what he was talking about. Where she came from, death was pretty final. If she had been bitten and killed by Greyback then she should have been dead. If she wasn’t dead then… Her thoughts trailed off and her blinking turned into a solid stare.

“Am I a werewolf?”

“Uh. Yes. But it’s.. It’s not that bad.”

She could tell that he was trying to reassure her but his words were far from that. How could being a werewolf be  _ not bad _ . That was something that she definitely couldn’t process. There was a pause before he spoke again.

“I was bitten by an animal too.” He told her. “A radioactive one. That's why they - uh - that’s why they assigned me to you.”

“So you can relate..?” Lavender asked slowly. She wanted to pull her hand away from his, but for some reason she didn’t. She just lay there, watching him. She had to admit that she did feel some sort of connection to him, though that could have just been empathy.

“Kinda.” He nodded as he gave her hand a small squeeze. “It’s not exactly the same. I don’t - uh - I don’t turn into a spider, but then again you  _ shouldn’t  _ turn into one either. You were given a potion?” His voice went up as if he didn’t quite understand that one and Lavender realised that there was a good chance that this boy was a muggle. “And it’s meant to stop that but because of the technologies that Mr Stark has used, you’re likely to keep some of the wolf abilities. Does that make sense at all?”

“Not in the slightest.” Lavender admitted with a groan. If nothing else, all of this was actually giving her a headache. How could she be a werewolf, but not a werewolf? She knew that Ron’s brother had been attacked by the very same werewolf that got her and lived to tell the tale but as far as she was aware he wasn’t a werewolf at all.

Peter gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry about it, okay? You just need to get some rest and we’ll deal with everything when you’re feeling - well, a bit more human.” He let out a chuckle, clearly thinking that he was a lot more funny than he actually was.

Lavender let out a sigh but she had to nod in agreement - a movement that was far too painful and actually made her feel a little sick but she tried to push that out of her mind as she closed her eyes again. She had so many questions now that her memories of the battle were coming back stronger.

“Did we win?” She asked after a few moments of silence. She had to know that it had all been worth it, even though she knew that it was possible that Peter didn’t know the answer to that question.

“Yes.” He said softly as she felt the bed move, signalling him getting up and then she felt the covers move up to cover her arms. “The good guys won.” He didn’t give any more details than that and Lavender wondered if that was because he didn’t have the answers but she decided not to ask that.

The good guys had won and that’s what mattered.


End file.
